Demons
by adorelovestories
Summary: the Demon side of the movie priest, you didnt think that the church was completely in control did you?


(naks POV)

There were five of us then; we were defending the city, the last one on earth thanks to the vampires that now roam the world freely. We had done along with another group of powerful and strong warriors like us called priest. The only difference between us and them is that our power can manipulate things and people around. We learn to tempt our enemies and make them suffer thus we were given the name demons. I dodged and killed every vampire that came in my path working my way to the group. I may be the weakest but my speed is the best. We are not born with our powers, like the priest were. We were made with our power. The council asked us if we would like to protect our city from vampires, we all said yes and the mutation of the mind and muscles began, the pain was great but we all pulled through. We spent years training with each other. We got close to each other and crypt and mina became an item, john and wicka to. As for me i didnt care at the time, they were all in there twenties and i was only nine. Thanks to the mutation of the mind age didnt matter your brain thought fast and matured instantly. Well for them it matured but for me i still acted like myself. I finally made it to the group to find them covered in blood and surrounded by vampires who excited me, i liked a challenge then. I joined them in there defensive circle.

"About time you got here kid" crypt said, he annoyed me alot but if i was going to take someone into a fight it would be him.

"Sorry some of them got into the city and i had to kill them, and some people who got bitten" i hated killing people, believe me our job isnt easy. The killing of vampire's isn't even half of it.

"Hey nak are you alright?" wicka asked me. She was the nicest person i knew and she showed kindness to me even though the other three didnt, but they still respected me. I always came to help no matter what the odds, in fact there was one time when it was just me and wicka. john thanked me for protecting wicka when he couldnt, at that time she was banged up badly, and i put my body into overdrive not caring about the pain i felt all that concerned me at the time was protecting wicka and the city. The others were dealing with a vampire nest.

"Yeah it's just that our job sucks" i told her

"Yeah like you do much to help us out, why you even here nak?" mina asked. She was the meanest of the group. But her speed needed great work. A vampire found an open spot in her defense and i cut it down before it could hurt her. She eyed me at the speed i moved; my speed always seemed to surprise them.

"Thanks" mina said clearly irritated that i just did that after she made the comment.

"Anytime my friend" i told her. I got a smile from wicka. No matter what happened between us we all knew we counted on and needed each other.

Something was still on my mind though; something i knew would happen at the end of this battle. I shoved it out of my mind.

I focused and with my top speed i cut and killed any vampire coming in for an attack, believe me with the amount around us it was alot. I dont know how long it took to kill enough vampires for them to flee but when they did we all went to the council who was waiting for our return. I didnt want this to happen but i knew that if john or crypt was chosen they would have to leave wicka or mina behind. And i didnt want them to have to do that. We knelt in the middle of the room. The council stood on the same level of the room as we, unlike the priest council or whatever it was called i hated there council, acted like they were better then everyone. The high council member spoke.

"You all know why you are here?"

"Yes" we all said

"Have you decided then who it will be?"

We did decide yesterday that it would be john but wicka knew i was going to change the plans, i didnt want her to be left behind like this. I and john both stood. Crypt, mina and john looked at me in surprise.

"It will be me high councilmen" i said

"John do you agree with this decision"

I met his gaze, it was one of anger. He believed that because i was so young that i couldnt handle it. I looked at wicka and she was starring at me not to do this. But if i didnt john would leave her and she was my closest friend i didnt want her to be unhappy. I looked back at john.

"John do you really wanna leave wicka behind, dont let your pride get in the way this time. You know i have no one here but you guys and it would be better if this city had you four together." i said to him. He looked at wicka.

I could see he was thinking this through; he finally nodded and knelt down beside wicka. I heard wicka let out a sound i recognized as sobbing.

"Nak you know the responsibility, you know the lives you are to watch over, and you know that you still answer to the council no matter what is at stake so is this decision you want to make."

"Yes, it is and i will die if need be" i told him, taking a prideful stance.

"You have one minute to say goodbye to your friends and then you will go to the new city" the council members left the room to leave me with john, wicka, crypt and mina.

I turned to them and i got tackled by wicka giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"No...No..."She was speaking low, and she was crying damn i hated it when she cried.

"you shouldnt have done that, but i understand why." mina said, she smiled at me. She never smiled at me mainly because she hated it when she needed my help in battle. I returned the smile.

Wicka still kept a firm grip on me and she was still crying, i saw crypt smiling at me. ever since we met he was annoying to me but now i just didn't want to leave any of them, but i knew i had to.

"why is it you always have to be so nice" crypt teased me.

i made wicka get off me and john came up and put his hands on her shoulders, he knew how close we were.

"thank you nak, youll at least send us news of how your doing wont you?" john asked me.

wicka looked at me through tears and i went up to her reached into my bag at my side, me and john had planned this part before, but he said forget it due to him leaving. but since he wasnt leaving i went ahead with it. i pulled out two small black boxes. i gave one to john and one to wicka. john couldnt keep himself from smiling. just then a council member came in and told me it was time to go, i nodded to him and turned back to my friends.

"i dont know if we will here from each other ever so i give this to you john and to you wicka, oh and for you crypt and mina. you should look in the battle arena for your gifts. i will try to stay in touch..." i fought back the tears, the odds of us staying in contact were slim. but there was still a chance. "goodbye my friends" and before any of them could say anything back i walk through the door to go to the new city. i got on my bike, now that i think back on it i should have given wicka my bike. like me my bike was the best in speed and wicka wanted hers to go just as fast. i tried to get hers to go just as fast but for some reason i couldnt. i hit the button to turn my bike on and sped out of there. i was heading toward the new city i would protect, i was told then that it was just starting out but was pretty big compared to the towns on the wasteland.

and now eight years later i was told that my old friends were coming here and that they were bringing two new demons with them to help me protect this city. i knew these two hadnt been trained, i would have to do it. the city was now half the size of the original fortressed city. we even gave it a name, burma. after a girl died to protect her daughter. speaking of her she just came in through the door. i turned to face fern.

"they're here I suggest you take your place nak" I nodded to her and took one last look of the balcony, about three hundred feet below was the city, unlike the other city the sun shined on burma. I made sure that this city was for the people themselves. Burma was different in many ways then the original city. The people here had clothing that wasn't tattered and we have farms and trees, lots of those, they are grown in a giant green house. The electronics here aren't crap, we actually have people who understand fully how they work. The warriors that protect this city don't wear armor they wear whatever they want. In fact this city is oh most the exact opposite of the original city, why wasn't it named I will never know. I left the room and went to the elevator to go to the other room. The dinning hall, guards were at both exits in case vampires attacked. This building was in the center of the city I took my place and waited for them to arrive. Let's see what they have to say about me.

(crystal POV)

I didn't know much about this nak person. All I knew was that he was great friends with wicka. We entered the city, john, wicka, crypt and mina were in front of us. Tim, my brother, was walking beside me. As we past some of the house I realized many things. The main thing was that the sun shined on this city, we were all amazed at that. The second main thing was that everything here was really nice. The clothing people wore, the houses they lived in everything, including the electronics. Tim was going to have a lot of fun with the electronics here. I was excited to meet this nak person, wicka told me that he was a very fast and strong warrior when he was with them, she also said that he never backed down no matter what the odds. Another thing she said was that I reminded her a lot of him. Me and my brother only became demons two weeks ago so our skill and mind power weren't supposed to be that powerful, but for some reason wicka and the others seemed impressed by my telekinesis. I knew a few more things as well, mina was the meanest out of everyone I met, john was an ok guy, crypt was very annoying but if I could only take one other person into a fight with me it would be him.

John led us into a huge building, when we got inside me and Wicka gasped. The room we came into had a long table in the middle and lights coming down from the ceiling. Swords, shields and various weapons were on the walls. It wasn't fancy but it was really amazing. I looked around the room this time to focus on the people guarding the doors and the two people standing by chairs at the table. The people who were at the doors had no uniform but their clothing was different from each other, like it was there style.

"please sit, nak will be here shortly, my name is fern and this is Alexis" the teenage girl said on the right of the table, pointing across the table to the other teenage girl.

"thank you fern nice to meet you both" wicka said, we all took seats. Me and Tim were put in the two chairs by the head chair. Great we get to set by an adult with super fast speed and super strength oh and mind powers, I was excited to meet him but only because I was told Tim and I were to learn from him. The only adult that was ever nice to me and Tim was wicka. Me and Tim both lived in the wasteland before we became demons.

"so what's he like now?" john asked

"he has changed a lot, still kind though, and very tall." Alexis said

"well at least he's taller now, Does he still take unnecessary risks?" mina asked

Unnecessary risks? I was curious as a demon what did unnecessary risks mean?

"all the time, ever since the war ended four years ago he has put his life in danger in order to save lives, he even risks his life to do things that someone else can do without risking their life. I tell you everything he does is for someone else, he rarely does things for himself." Fern said

I wanted him to get here soon if this guy was exactly everything I was hearing, I wanted to learn from this kind and caring person. But what fern said about the war, two reasons we were here. One to get me and Tim trained to defend this city and two, to deliver a message. It was my turn to speak I decided when everyone else looked at each other as if they didn't know how to tell them.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the war has begun again, two of the priest stopped a train getting to the main city and they found vampires dead inside of it, they reported that the vampires had bread a new army." I told them, I could see the fear in there eyes, I noticed wicka smiling at me and then someone spoke.

"guards go tell everyone that the war has started again, you know what to do." I noticed all the guards ran out except one. He was a teenager about my age. he had on a black thin white striped button up shirt and black dress pants and nice black shoes. He came and sat at the head of the table.

"you know nak you're and asshole, remember paybacks a bitch" mina said in a your going to get it tone.

I couldn't believe that this was nak, a teenager not even close to the original demons age was the warrior that they said was faster then them. I got to say he sure does look cute

(Naks POV)

As I sat down I noticed the boy and girl were both looking at me in surprise, fern and Alexis were waiting for me to speak, fear in their eyes. Mina gave one of her remarks, john and crypt were a little ticked and wicka was smiling at me. I gave her a smile back but with the news I just heard it wasn't a good smile.

"nak were sorry we bring such grave news" john told me

"don't be my friend, if you didn't tell us this then we wouldn't be prepared" I told him

"nak what do we do?" Alexis asked, she was always the worrier but with the war returning she was going to go crazy.

"the only thing we can do, prepare everyone that we can. Alexis you should go to the observation room and take a few people and monitor the cameras. Fern I need you to keep people on the guns twenty four seven please and thank you" they both said goodbye to everyone at the table and left.

The boy and the girl were still starring at me, I wondered why exactly

"how have you been nak?" wicka asked me

"yeah haven't seen you in eight years shrimp" mina added, the boy and girl eyes widened. What did they just realize, I should really ask their names

"its been interesting running this place, and hey I am no longer a shrimp. Why is it that these two keep starring at me and what are your names?" I said then asked. The boy and girl both looked away real quickly, looking anywhere but at me. I noticed the girl blushing a little, wonder why.

"Crystal is the girl obviously and Tim is the boy and I guess they are starring at you because we never told them that you were only nine when you fought in the war, bit of a shocker isn't it?" wicka said

Crystal and Tim both nodded, Tim looked at me but crystal kept looking at the floor. Did I intimidate her or something? She brought so many questions that I needed answers to.

"so you two what is your major interest?" I asked them

"I like electronics, computers mostly. Can you teach me more on the subject sir?" Tim spoke, quick to get over my age. well at least I wont have to guess with him seeing as he answers things quick. I pulled the headset out of my pocket and put it in my ear. I pushed the button twice.

"Setha, can you come to the dining hall I have a new student for you here his name is Tim, please and thank you" I asked, I got weird looks from everyone at the table.

"sure nak, is he cute?" she asked me, cheery as usual. I smiled at Tim, if she thought he was cute he would have his hands full, or this might end very well for her. She is the hyper do anything kind of girl, but I never see her with anyone. Unless you count Richard, but he thinks he owns her, wish I could hit him but Setha told me not to. Such a pity, a bruise would look great on Richard.

"I don't think he is cute but you'll have to see for yourself" I told her. Tim's eyes widened, I got a laugh from Setha. My headset beeped indicating connection was disconnected.

"A headset, how did you figure out how to make that?" john asked.

"like you could figure that out" mina added, still mean as ever. Back then it irritated me that she was mean like that, now it pisses me off. Plus I needed to make an example of them.

"Setha is our lead computer technician, know what that means mina?" I asked in a ticked tone

"yeah I know what that means…what has gotten into you?" mina asked irritated. Crypt was irritated as well.

"you cant talk to her like that, what ever happen to respect your elders nak. And remember were stronger than you so don't you dare irritate us" crypt said passed pissed, these two have no respect for anyone but themselves and I plan on changing that.

"first you must give respect to get respect, second the first thing we learned from training was that age doesn't matter. As for the matter of strength I suggest you don't do anything you'll regret crypt, remember this is my city to watch over. My strength has grown." I told him.

I was enjoying getting on their nerves after all these years, I hope they do something they'll regret. First step in teaching your students I believe is to show them your skill in whatever you are going to teach them. I noticed wicka and john were smiling. Tim was looking towards the door. I looked behind me and Setha was standing at the door.

"Tim go with Setha she has things to show you" I said, he slowly went to Setha. She had a huge smile at his…..nervous state. She led him out of the room but looked back at me and smiled.

"looks like you get to put the disrespectful in their place" she mouthed.

I couldn't help but smile, that's what I always did when someone didn't know respect for others. Now it was crypts turn if he dared strike. I also noticed that crystal was constantly looking between me and crypt. I decided to use this to my advantage.

"so crystal between me and this disrespectful person known as crypt who do you think would win if we were to fight right here right now?" I asked her, she looked scared.

She should be, crypt was not one to mess with especially if you didn't have the skill to last ten seconds. But I didn't care anymore, I take crap from no one. Just then all the candles on the table flew straight towards me.

(Crystal POV)

It looked like they really were going to fight, I didn't know who was going to win. Crypt was the best I've seen and heard in a fight. But then nak was the best at speed. I kept looking back between crypt and nak. I hoped nak would win I mean a teenager beating an adult.

"so crystal between me and this disrespectful person known as crypt who do you think would win if we were to fight right here right now?" nak asked me, I suddenly looked at him and froze. I was scared, if I answered that question honestly crypt would kill me. He is not the one to disrespect, but like nak said give respect to get respect.

All the candles on the table suddenly flew straight towards nak, I tried not to make a sound but I failed.

"LOOK OUT" "LOOK OUT" Wicka and I both yelled. But when I thought the candles would hit nak they just hit the chair, some embedded into it others just broke and landed all over the floor. Nak had disappeared completely.

"where did he go?" I asked, suddenly crypt was picked up and thrown against a wall. All I could see was a flash, I assumed it was nak. Wicka and john were both laughing, mina was amazed and me, I couldn't believe the speed that nak was going. He was totally unnoticed.

"you just had to piss him off didn't you crypt" john said obviously enjoying this.

"He is no longer a child like he was during the war, even then he had great speed. Don't hurt him to bad please nak." Wicka said, a laugh in the distance came the reply. Weird it seemed like nak was all around us.

"FIGHT WITH HONOR NAK, OR ARE YOU TO SCARED SHRIMP?" crypt yelled while getting up off the floor.

Nak appeared right in front of crypt, he sure is fast but with him out in the open like that can he beat crypts mind power.

Some weapons from the walls came to float around crypt, they straightened to aim at nak.

"you may be the fastest but you are no match for my mind power" Crypt said, his smile was evil.

"care to test that theory my friend?" nak asked teasingly.

The weapons flew towards nak, but about an inch from his body they all stopped. I could see crypt struggling to keep control of the weapons. Nak was just standing there, didn't even look like he was struggling.

"it appears you have gotten stronger in your powers, but what about your strength?" crypt asked, he seemed to be enjoying this.

I was amazed, nak was the youngest but he seemed to be the strongest out of everyone.

The weapons fell to the ground and crypt charged at nak. Nak just blocked each swing crypt made, at least I think he did, with the speed they were fighting at I couldn't tell.

Suddenly nak had crypt in a head lock, crypt was struggling to get out of it.

"do you admit defeat my friend?" nak asked

"never, not to a weakling like you" crypt said.

I noticed wicka and john shake there heads as well as mina. Even she knows when to quit I guess.

Nak threw crypt against a wall, then slammed him to the ground by the neck.

Crypt gasped for breathe, but he couldn't as it was knocked out of him. nak walked back to the table and sat back down at the head of the table.

Mina went over to crypt and helped him back into his chair.

"I got to admit nak, you are stronger then all of us" john said,

"strength means nothing in a fight, its how the fight is fought" nak said.

"also the wisest of us, how did all this happen?" wicka asked.

I just didn't know what to say, I felt I should say something but I couldn't speak. I couldn't even move, maybe it was fear or pure amazement either one worked.

(nak POV)

I sat down at the head of the table. John admitted I was the strongest, mina went over to crypt and helped him back to his chair.

"strength means nothing in a fight, it is how the fight is fought I told him.

"also the wisest of us, how did all this happen?" wicka asked.

I noticed crystal was starring at me, with fear or amazement I couldn't tell. I couldn't help but smile.

"Eight years I have watched over this city, maybe that's how it happened" I told her.

"well I think you did a good job, is there a place we can stay while we are here?" mina asked

"of course, rooms have been prepared for you in this building. Follow me" I said.

I got up from my chair and everyone else did to. I led them through the door and turned left to the elevator. I hit the button on the panel to call the elevator.

"this place is nice, how did you get it like this?" wicka asked.

"I barely did anything besides follow some of the plans. All I did was help build some of the buildings here. Everything else other people did, every electronic you see Setha did. Every building that you see Alexis and three others did. Fern constructed every weapon we have, first she took ten others and made swords and other weapons, then she made guns. I have to admit those three are very smart for there age" I explained.

The elevator opened and we got in it, crystal seemed to want to be closer to wicka and me then anyone, couldn't blame her really. Wicka was still the person I remembered, the nicest person you could ever know. After what I did to crypt in there she must feel I can protect her or something. I hit the button for the thirtieth floor.

"so you put girls in charge, you like them don't you?" john asked

I hated people who think that, I didn't choose them they became who they are. Crystal seemed to want to hit him for that comment.

"if you think that I choose them because I think they are pretty then you clearly are misguided my friend" I said.

Crystal looked at me again, why does she keep doing that? She does look cute when she looks at me like that though.

"alright, it was just a question" john said in defense.

The elevator opened and I led them down the middle hall way towards there rooms.

"May I ask a personal question?" wicka asked.

"Only if its not to personal my friend" I said.

"Umm…have you…uh…." Wicka tried to ask

"Screw it, nak have you found your other half yet? There was that so hard to ask?" mina asked.

I should have known she would want to ask that. Crystal was eyeing me, she wanted to know to. How do they expect me to train someone as cute as her, I can't even hit a girl.

Wicka was still waiting for an answer and everyone wanted to know as well.

(crystal POV)

I wanted to know if he had a girlfriend. He had to have one, someone like him always did.

"no, I don't" nak said.

I could see the pain in his eyes as he said it. It quickly disappeared as he stopped. I was curious as to why he didn't. I mean he was in charge of this whole place, he was kind, the strongest of us demons and he looked handsome.

"these are your rooms, john and wicka you two get that one. Mina and crypt you two get that one. Crystal you get the one on the left behind me and Tim gets the one on my right behind me. I will see you in the morning" nak said.

Wicka went over to nak and whispered something in his ear, nak had to bend down a bit. His eyes widened and he became pale, I could tell that whatever Wicka told him made him scared. He quickly walked back down the hall.

What could possibly scare him?

"goodnight crystal" wicka said.

"night" I said, starring at nak

Wicka was the only one that said anything to me before going into their rooms. I wondered why there were only these rooms, I only saw three other doors as we went down the hall, and these rooms were spaced far apart.

I wondered how big they were. I walked into the room I was allowed to stay in. I was amazed at how beautiful it looked. The walls were white, the furniture was black, but not leather. There was a balcony over looking the entire city, light shined through the huge window that made the wall where the balcony was. There was a note on the table in front of the couch. I picked it up and read it.

(Nak POV)

I entered the observation room, Alexis was sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, six other people were sitting in chairs at the huge control board. The screens went all the way around the room. It was dark out so the cities lights were on.

"anything?" I asked

"some vampires have come around but nothing to bad, its like they are waiting for something" Alexis said.

I looked at the fifty screens, they changed every ten seconds to another camera. Fifty screens for three hundred cameras, to much to cover.

"is Fern doing alright?" I asked.

"she is doing fine, she has all the guns ready and has some people patrolling the city" Alexis said.

I searched the screens, some people were walking around the city in groups of four. They would be no match for him.

"are you ok?" Alexis asked. The six at the control board stopped and looked at me.

"why do you ask?" I asked, I knew why but I really didn't want to tell her why I was afraid.

"you look frightened, what happened? Did a girl kiss you?" Alexis asked, everyone laughed. That was a joke with everyone as they know I never had a girlfriend.

I sighed, if I didn't tell them now it would only mean we wont be prepared when the time comes. They heard what happened to him, how he was supposed to be one of us, one of the demons. But he was corrupted by the strength he was given.

"my brother has comeback" I told them.

They stopped laughing and looked in fear at each other. Alexis was looking at me.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Apparently the look I gave her told her I wasn't kidding because she ran out the door. The others were looking at me, they were scared, and they should be.

My brother destroyed everything in his way when he left, none of us stood a chance against him. But we just got our abilities then, we only had them for a week. I wonder how we compared now.

"spread the news, I can handle this" I told the six at the control board.

They ran out the door as well, with nothing else to do I sat in the chair in the middle of the room. The screens showed nothing was going on, just patrols, people training and Fern with people on the guns.

Everyone knew about my brother, they knew everything about me. I didn't know how long I sat there worrying about my brother coming here, but I knew that when he did destruction would not be able to be avoided. Someone came in the room.

"we just heard the news, are you ok?" Setha asked, in her usual cheery tone. Tim came in behind her.

"I'm fine, just worried" I told her.

"you should be" Setha said.

"is your brother that powerful?" Tim asked, a little scared.

"my brother isn't powerful, fast and strong is what he is. By now he is most likely faster then me and stronger to. We can only pray I am wrong" I told him.

"so what do we do?" Tim asked.

"we prepare, which is what we have already done" I told him.

He didn't seem to be eased at all by what I said. I noticed that there was some blood running down his arm, not much but it was there none the less.

"what happened to your arm" I asked.

Setha lost her cheerful look and it was replaced by a sad one. I knew then what happened.

"how exactly did Richard hurt you? I mean you are a demon aren't you?" I asked Tim.

He looked down at the floor.

"I never wanted to be a demon, I only did this because my sister was" Tim said.

I had to admire him, he didn't take the pain of becoming a demon for hundreds of people, he did it for one person. But I was a little worried as well, he had all the strength but he didn't fight back. Why?

"Setha go get Richard" I said

She didn't bother to try and stop me this time, what has gotten into her? Usually she would try but for some reason she didn't. Tim watched her leave, he had a look on his face that told me he didn't want her out of his sight.

"you like her don't you?" I asked.

"who wouldn't" he said.

"I don't think there is a better answer in existence then that" I said smiling at him.

He returned the smile, but there was still one thing left that bothered me.

"what do you plan to do about Richard?" I asked.

"nothing, its clear she likes him" he said, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"she did like him once, but after awhile she realized who he really was. I know the look that you see when she looks at him, she still cares about him, but I doubt she loves him the way you believe she does" I said.

He seemed to like what I said, I thought that this could happen between Setha and Tim but I didn't think it would be this fast.

"so Richard is what to her?" he asked.

"Richard is a friend, not a very good one but a friend, she says she doesn't want me to show him he cant do what he does but I think you should. It may hurt her but after awhile she will come to. I think you should put Richard in his place" I said.

"how do I do that?" he asked.

"I want you to train with him just once, show him you can fight back, after that he will leave you and Setha alone" I said.

"and what if he doesn't?" he asked.

"then he will answer to me, its time to show that I am still in charge" I said.

"you know you don't seem like the type of person to rule with an iron fist" he said.

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit, true I wasn't the type but for what was coming, I couldn't afford to show any weakness, it would just be used against us.

Setha walked in with Richard right behind her, he looked at Tim with disgust. Tim just looked at Setha with a smile, it only irritated Richard.

"you better wipe that smirk off your face shrimp" Richard said.

Setha put her hands to her mouth and looked like she was about to cry. Tim backed away slowly as Richard walked towards him. If Richard was this comfortable with me in the room then I need to show him what I really am, what Demons can really do.

"**RICHARD"** I yelled.

All three stopped and looked at me, fear in all of their eyes, even Richards. In all the years they knew me I only yelled when vampires were near.

"Setha take Tim with you and help Alexis" I ordered.

"but-" Setha tried to argue, but I cut her off.

"now" I said.

Setha and Tim left the room in a hurry, Richard looked at me with the same look of disgust. I hit the button to turn the cameras off in here on the chair. We were alone and I didn't want people to see this side of me, at least not towards one of my own.

"I have work to do what do you want" Richard asked, more like spat.

"I want you to spar with Tim just once, this is an order not a request" I said.

"what makes you think you can order me around?" he asked.

I threw him against the wall with my mind, to add to his irritation I did it while messing with a couple of buttons on the chair.

"don't forget I am in charge" I said, making my voice sound calm. I wanted so much to hit him for everything he has done to Setha, but that was Tims job now.

"you haven't acted like you were in charge for four years, you're just a kid anyways" he said, getting up off the floor.

"you are fifteen, two years younger then me, I think you're the kid here" I said.

"so you want me to fight Tim, I am definitely going to love beating his face in" he said, hitting his palm with his fist.

"don't forget that he is a demon, and if he wins you leave both him and Setha alone" I said.

"what do you mean?" he asked, curious as to the exact terms.

"you see it already, the connection between them, it happened so fast. They like each other Richard, and I want them to be able to be together. Without any discouragement. Understood?" I asked.

"if I don't do so?" he asked.

I finally hit my limit with him.

"**THEN YOU ANSWER TO ME, ARE WE CLEAR?"** I yelled, while getting up from the chair with my speed.

He jumped back as my mind shook the room a little.

"understood" he said, I could hear the fear in his voice, and see it in his eyes. This was fun for me, this was the first time he showed fear, even against vampires he fought them with no fear, only bloodlust.

"then get out and when I call you to fight Tim you better honor the terms I gave you" I said through my teeth.

Richard left the room faster then I ever seen him move. I looked out the window, the sun was up enough I could actually see it. I walked out of the room and went to the training room, well the one located in this building. It was time to see what Crystal and Tim were capable of.

(crystal POV)

I followed wicka and john down the hall to the elevator, wicka said it was time to show nak my power. I was a little scared, the last time I used my power I sent everyone around me flying, that was also the first time I used it.

I was also worried for Tim, he wasn't in his room and some ticked off boy told us he was going to get hurt sometime today, Tim didn't like to fight. I was afraid he was going to get hurt.

"do you think he will be impressed?" wicka asked john

"don't know, but I know that he will like what Crystal can do" john said.

Wicka looked at me and smiled, I didn't feel like smiling.

"whats wrong?" Wicka asked.

"Tim wasn't in his room and what that boy said just makes me worry more" I told her.

Wicka laughed and john looked back at me and smiled as he pressed the elevator button.

"that boy was Richard, Setha said he was pissed because Tim and her have been hanging out ever since Tim got here" john said.

We got in the elevator and john pressed the button for the twentieth floor.

"wait, Tim has been with Setha ever since we arrived?" I asked.

"yeah, Tim is going to be training with Richard today, nak said that he ordered it. Something about Richard being shown he cant push people around, whatever that means" john said.

"oh don't act like you didn't see it this morning. We saw Tim and Setha working on some computers, but the thing was that they were very close to each other. We walked in and they immediately got up out of there chairs and Setha got so red. When we asked what was up Tim got real interested in the floor. We didn't get a reply and we thought it best to leave them alone" Wicka said, she seemed to enjoy every word.

Tim likes Setha? We just got here yesterday how can he know this already. I remembered Richard being pissed, that must be what he was pissed about, and that must be why nak told them to train together. I woke up today worried but now It is definitely going to be interesting.

The elevator doors opened revealing a huge room, much bigger then a gym. we walked out of the elevator and I noticed that there was some swords, shields, axes and guns against the left wall. there were some target and practice dummies on the right wall. I couldn't help but admire all of it.

"who's first?" wicka asked.

I quickly realized that nak, Richard, Setha and Tim were in the middle of the room, wicka and john were already walking towards them and were halfway there. I quickly ran over to them, I got a look from nak, I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I was sure it was something about how weak I would be. For some reason I wanted to impress him.

"Tim and Richard" nak said.

I looked at Tim to plead him not to do this but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Setha. The look in his eyes didn't show fear, worry, but instead determination.

"time for you to feel true pain" Richard said, walking a bit towards the left wall and stopping to stare down Tim.

Tim took one last look at Setha, who looked like she was about to cry, and walked out to meet Richard.

Nak gestured for all of us to back up a bit and we did, a lot.

"ALL THE WEAPONS HERE CAN BE USED, GRANTED THE GUNS HAVE NO AMMO. IF YOU KILL YOUR OPPONENT THEN YOU ANSWER TO ME, ARE WE CLEAR ON THOSE TWO RULES?" nak asked.

"CLEAR" "CLEAR" Tim and Richard said.

"THEN YOU MAY FIGHT WHEN READY" nak said.

Neither one of them moved, they just stared each other down.

"who do you think will win?" john asked

"hopefully Tim" Setha said, her voice was low.

"demons against humans isn't a fair fight, what do you think nak?" wicka asked.

"sorry Setha but It needs to be done, Tim will win" nak said.

Suddenly Richard charged, jumped and was about to punch Tim but Tim vanished in a flash, just like nak.

"how the hell?" john asked, he was surprised.

We all were, except nak.

"how did he do that?" I asked.

"determination, he is pushing his bodies limits to prove he cant be pushed around" nak said, he was obviously pleased.

Tim appeared right behind Richard with a club, he hit Richard in the arm with it then disappeared again. Richard spun with his good arm to try and hit him but only succeeded in hitting air.

"amazing" Setha said.

She was right, Tim never showed much skill in any of his abilities before, it was amazing to see his speed go up so much.

"its just like your speed" wicka said.

"its actually a tiny bit faster, he's going to be sore after this" nak said. i was amazed by nak, i didnt expect him to say someone was better then him so easily.

Tim appeared leaning against the wall next to a rack of swords.

"you know I am not really enjoying this" Tim said.

"that's because you're weak" Richard said, running towards Tim.

"no, its because this is pointless, you cant push people around and tell them what to do" Tim said, before disappearing, making Richard run into the wall, Setha giggled but tried to hide it.

I wondered why Tim was acting like this, he hated to fight but he seemed not to mind it.

"**COWARD, FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN" **Richard yelled grabbing a sword.

Tim appeared in the middle of the battle field.

"you're two years younger then me so yeah, fight like a man sounds good" Tim teased.

I had to smile at that.

Richard charged Tim swinging his sword at him, Tim effortlessly dodged each swing.

"how is he doing that?" I asked in awe.

"a demons mind thinks faster then a humans, they can calculate things faster and easier, right?" Setha asked.

"you got it word for word, its as if you write the stuff down that I tell you" nak said.

I think Tim got bored or annoyed with the fight because he vanished and appeared right behind Richard, he grabbed Richard and through him against a wall, then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the floor. Just like nak did with crypt.

Richard gasped for air as he rolled in pain on the floor.

"TIM WINS" nak said, vanishing and appearing next to Tim.

Suddenly Tim cried out in pain and would have hit the floor if nak hadn't caught him, Tim cried out again before falling unconscious.

I was about to run over but Setha beat me to it. She had tears in her eyes, all doubt about her suddenly left my mind for good.

"that was some fight" john said.

"the best is yet to come" wicka said looking at me.

I suddenly became worried, the only people I could fight were already in the room.

"Setha could you take Tim to his room?" nak asked.

Setha took Tim and carried him to the elevator. i wanted to follow but i knew nak wanted to test me, i would have been worried but i knew Tim was in good hands.

Nak went over and sat on the floor next to Richard, who was now able to breathe.

"Tim won, you know what that means, even if you do go against my terms i dont think you will have to answer to me anymore, you now will answer to Tim" nak said, it looked like he was trying to stay calm.

"how could i be beaten by such a weakling?" Richard asked, even though he was in pain it was clear he was angry.

"you only see the outside, in a fight you need to consider what is on the inside, what drives someone. if you dont you will underestimate what that person can do" nak said.

"i would like to add something to your terms if i may" Richard said.

"only if it is acceptable" nak said.

"if he breaks her heart hes mine" Richard said.

"fine, just dont come crying when he beats you in either his anger or sorrow" nak said.

Richard got up and slowly made his way to the elevator, with the beating he got i wondered how he could stand.

"Richard has always been the one to take alot of pain, it amazes me everytime to see what little affect pain has on him" nak said.

i noticed wicka and john backed up all the way to the wall, leaving nak and i alone on the battle field. i realized what they were doing, they were giving us all the room they could. my heart began to race, i knew that if i messed up nak would think i was weak, i didnt want that, i wanted him to like me.

nak got up from the floor and walked to stand in front of me,some yards away.

"try and push or pull me from this spot please" nak said.

i closed my eyes, tried to tell my heart to stop beating so fast, focused with my mind right in front of me. i felt energy build up around me, i felt it grow and then i sent all of it that i could towards nak. i felt some resistance but that faded quickly.

i heard something hit the wall and a cry of pain, i was afraid to open my eyes, but i did anyways. i looked to where nak was but he wasnt there, instead he was laying on the ground with wicka and john sitting next to him.

i covered my mouth in worry, i was screwed, i mean i just sent nak into a wall. i could tell he was hurt bad, he wasnt moving, but he was breathing a little.

"nak?" wicka said.

i slowly walked over to nak, my heart was beating fast before but not like it was now.

"whats the result" nak asked chuckling.

wicka seemed surprised, john was smiling.

"well Tim is the fastest and Crystal seems to be strongest with her mind powers" john said.

nak got up, and checked himself out, moving his limbs to see how they felt. he didnt seem hurt at all.

"you were doing that the whole time?" wicka asked, still surprised.

i thought it best if i stayed quite.

"well with Tim i could tell what he would do, Crystal was more difficult to read so i kinda figured that this would happen" nak said, he seemed very happy.

everyone looked at me, i could feel the blood run to my face. the one thing i couldnt get out of mind was how amazing nak was.

"i think we should go check on crypt and mina, they went to help some people practice their fighting skills" john said.

"keyword...help" wicka said, as they both went to the elevator.

i looked at nak, he looked worried...alot.

"MAKE SURE THEY DIDNT HURT ANYONE OR BREAK ANYTHING" nak yelled.

"GOTCHA" wicka yelled back, as the elevator doors closed.

nak looked at me, i couldnt tell if he was pleased or not.

"was it difficult to send my flying against the wall?" nak asked with a smile.

i felt my face turn red again and i looked to the floor.

"not really, it was sort of easy, i felt the energy around me and i just sent it towards you" i said, for some reason my voice was very low.

"you dont feel any pain, or exhaustion?" nak asked.

"no" i said.

there was silence for a bit, i looked at nak, he had his side to me. it was clear he was thinking, i hope i didnt screw things up.

i found myself admiring the way he stood, he was looking towards the ceiling with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back. he was a lot different then the other demons, they were either mean, intimidating, disrespectful, had a huge ego or annoying, blind most of the time. wicka was the only one that was nice.

nak seemed to think alot on things, no matter what it was. he also seemed to know things before they happened, especially with what Tim did while fighting Richard.

"thats excellent" nak said, startling me, he was looking right into my eyes.

i could have sworen he was admiring them but i looked to the floor again.

"thank you" i said, i couldnt believe it, i showed him up and he says excellent.

"go get something to eat, fifth floor is the food area" nak said.

without saying anything, because i was to nervous to, i went to the elevator and quickly hit the button for the doors to close. when they did i gasped for breathe. i couldnt explain it but i was breathing heavily thanks to nak, this was so weird i had to figure out what was going on.

(nak POV)

Crystal went into the elevator, when the doors closed i let myself fall to the floor. my whole body ached, i couldnt believe how powerful she was. i used the same level of power when crypt sent the swords flying at me, yet that level seemed to be childs play to her.

wicka told me she was special but that seemed to be an understatement to me, nothing could have prepared me to expect this. she was shy a bit, but i could tell that wasnt like her. something about her was just so...amazing. i have seen it six times now, but i never felt it. am i actually falling for Crystal? i kind of liked the idea, she was beautiful and powerful, that much i knew for sure.

i would have to figure this out with out it getting in the way of things, my brother was never the one to waste time. i forced myself to stand up and go to the elevator, i pressed the button for the first floor, i wanted to visit the wall. fern should be there, Alexis would be freaking out in the observation room, probably will keep making changes to the cameras. which setha will yell at her for.

the elevator doors opened and i walked straight out every door and towards the wall. when i got there i didnt see fern but the guns were manned.

"wheres fern?" i asked the guards.

"shes walking around the wall, making sure everyone is ready for anything" one of the guards informed me.

that would take forever, the wall was huge, how did she plan on doing that?

"i thought Alexis was the worrier" i said, looking out to the wasteland.

"she started four hours ago, she should be coming back soon" the same guard informed.

"how do you know when she will be back?" i asked.

"this is her second go" the guard said.

well at least i can worry a little less about my brother getting past the wall, a little, but still i had lots to worry about. i pulled out my headset and pushed the button once.

"what is it im kind of busy?" fern asked

"when you get time i would like you to come visit me in the war room, its time we discussed the situation, we prepared all that we can" i said.

for awhile fern said nothing.

"alright" fern said. the headset beeped.

"if anything hostile comes, kill it at all cost" i ordered.

"understood" a guard said, the guards were passing the order around the wall already.

i walked back to the tower, contacted Alexis and Setha and told them to meet in the war room and to bring a team, also to get the demons rounded up. i had something to do, something that might help stop my brother once and for all.

(Crystal POV)

I was in the lunch room with Setha and Tim, they came in an hour ago, they sat across from me both eating food. i didnt feel like eating anything, what happened in the training room still had me wondering. people were around us eating and talking.

"i think the CPU on computer 231 needs to be upgraded, what do you think?" Setha asked Tim, it was like what happened with Tim and Richard didnt even happen.

"i noticed the liquid cooling on it wasnt working properly, i think it needs to be replaced. you're right about the CPU, it needs to work faster" Tim said, Setha nodded her head in agreement.

i was confused on the computer stuff so i tried to look like i was paying attention. it was weird seeing them together, yet it was amazing at the same time. they just liked to be near each other, i could easily tell that. you had to really pay attention, if you didnt you would miss the way both there eyes seemed to shine when they looked at each other.

Tim got done with his food and pushed it out of the way, he then got out a notebook and opened up to a page with some diagram of a computer, i noticed the top of the page said 231. Setha was still eating hers but she looked at the diagram in between bites.

"so the CPU needs upgraded, the liquid cooling need replaced...what else?" Tim asked, marking two spots on the diagram with a pencil.

"i think the RAM in it needs replaced as well" Setha said.

"what exactly happened to this thing?" Tim asked,

"they said that they tried to upgrade parts themselves and that they realize only people who actually know how to work on computers should work on computers" Setha said.

"why is it that this is the one that is causing the most problems?" Tim asked.

"this ones meant for monitoring the cameras, they are running on a back up right now, try and see if there might be anything else we need to do, ill take these up" Setha said, she took the trays and took them up to the dishwasher.

finally, Tim was alone without Setha around, it was the perfect time i just had to ask.

"Tim what is it with you and Setha?" i asked.

Tim stayed looking at the diagram, flipping the page over every now and then to view some notes or something.

"not sure what our relationship is exactly but i know i love her" Tim said.

it was weird how casually he said it.

"but how can you know that? we have only been here a day" i asked.

this time Tim looked at me, like right into my eyes. i never seen him like this, he seemed so...determined.

"i cant really explain it, when im around her i just feel..safe. its weird yet amazing at the same time, i just know thats all" Tim said, going back to the diagram and his notes.

i was still curious but Tim pretty much just shut me up, i was the perfect answer to my question. i wonder if the way i feel around nak is what Tim is discribing. just have to wait and find out, after all naks brother will probably try and kill us. i have never had this much excitement in so little time.

Setha came back talking on a her headset.

"be there as soon as you can, nak wants to speak with all of us" Setha said, hitting the button on the headset then putting it in her pocket.

"whats up?" Tim asked looking at her, theres that eye shine thing.

"nak wants us in the war room, everyone except us and my team is there, alexis says its urgent by the way nak is acting" Setha said.

Tim closed his notebook and put it in the bag around his shoulder. he got up and so did i, Setha and Tim walked side by side down the hall to the elevator talking about something, very close i might add. one day was all it took, well not even that, its kind of...sweet.

we entered the elevator and Setha pressed the button for the sixteenth floor. i was nervous again, nak would be there and all i could think about was how i could possibly mess something up.

(nak POV)

i entered the war room, everyone was around the big table with the city map on it. Setha was next to Tim and her team was behind her. alexis and fern studying the map already with there teams observing. Wicka, john, crypt and mina were all on the right side of the table, everyone else was on the left. they stopped everything and looked at me as i walked to the table. i noticed Crystal blushing a little as she looked at me. i tried not to think about it but my mind wondered again if what i felt towards her was love.

"what do we know and what have we done so far?" i asked

"your brother will most likely most himself known like you said so we have people on the guns and patroling the city" fern informed.

"the people patroling the city are in groups of ten, we have to be prepared in case your brother doesnt make himself known so we have given everyone in the city guns to protect themselves, we also handed out headsets to everyone we could and told them how to contact certain people around the city" Setha informed

"i think it would be best if two of us were on the wall, it would make it harder for him to get past the wall" crypt said.

"we thought about that and heres the problem, say two demons are on the wall. he kills you with little difficulty and that makes everyone else more vulnerable. we need to stick together, we spread all the guards of the city to thin already" alexis said.

"what makes you think he can kill mina and i with ease?" crypt asked irritated, surprisingly mina put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"this is not the time to argue crypt, this city is under my protection and i will not allow anyone to be killed that doesnt have to be" i said, crypt seemed to calm down a little but i could tell he disliked the plan already.

"where are the guards patroling?" wicka asked

"they are patroling everywhere, the map is already marked with the sections of the city. each section has three groups of guards and they walk around randomly but stay within there sections" Setha said.

"the cameras are up and running as usual, but Setha set them up so that they move faster so that we can watch everything better. the screens also change faster as well, my team will be up in the observation room ready to warn us if anything unusual happens" alexis said, her team nodded in agreement.

"i also have added some mounted guns around the city to protect the people, i made sure to make it easier for anything to get to this building" fern said

"that means we will be here, waiting for word if anything happens" i said, wicka seemed concerned.

"what is it wicka?" john asked, everyone looked at wicka.

"its just that when he betrayed us the strength and speed he had went beyond what we thought we would achieve at the time, it surpassed all of ours except for naks speed then and he could only get stronger. plus hes naks brother, if nak got to this point in eight years then imagine what level hes at" wicka said, looking at everyone as she talked.

i noticed crystal looking at me with fear in her eyes, she quickly looked back to the map when i looked at her but the fear was still there in those eyes. i found myself admiring her eyes, thinking how beautiful they were. i forced myself back to the situation at hand and noticed wicka giving me a weird look.

"i dont care what strength or power he has, one way or another he is going down" crypt said.

"wicka is right, his power couldnt have gotten weaker, his strength couldnt of either. he had most likely been building up his skills for this. we need to be prepared" mina said.

"thats just the thing though, we have done all that we can to prepare this city. net even the original fortressed city could do better then this" alexis said.

"barricades could work" Tim suggested, speaking for the first time.

"no they wouldnt, if it were vampires they wouldnt either. with the strength that we are preparing for the barricades would just be torn to pieces with one hit. vampires would just jump over them" fern said.

Tim nodded in agreement, he didnt look like he felt stupid for suggesting it at all. no one spoke, they were either looking at the map to see if anything else could be done or looking to everyone else. i knew nothing else could be done except go and set up anything that still needs to be done.

"since thats everything i think we should finish setting things up if need be, you all know what to do" i said.

alexis, fern, Setha and Tim left with theirs teams right behind them. leaving wicka, john, crypt, mina, crystal and me in the room. crystal looked very tense for some reason.

"this is going to be painful" john said

"nothing we cant handle" crypt said.

"crypt and i will go wait on the first floor, if we are going to wait in this building might as well be where he will most likely show up" mina said leaving the room with crypt following behind her.

"john could you go with them? i want to talk with these two alone" wicka asked, john nodded and left the room.

wicka was looking me right in the eye, i averted my eyes to the map. she could always tell when something was up with me, and Crystal was the cause this time. but this was a talk for Crystal and i alone, if i ever figured out what i was feeling.

"dont sit there and ignore it, i see it in you both" wicka said with a smile.

Crystal shifted nervously and i found it amazing.

"what are you talking about?" i asked.

"Tim and Setha give off the same look when they look at each other, it only took a day for them but for you two it took a bit longer" wicka said.

i got an idea in my head, something i knew would tell me how Crystal felt, even if it did hurt her at first i would make her stay if she tried to run. wicka would leave the room when she figured out what i did.

i stared right into wickas eyes, i made sure i looked angry. wicka was looking at me in surprise, good she was slow at figuring it out.

"you think i have feelings for Crystal?" i asked, making my tone sound angry.

out of the corner of my eye i noticed that Crystal was staring at me, she seemed hurt by my words but was trying to hide it.

"yes i do, i look at both of you together in the same room and its like im looking at Tim and Setha" wicka said in anger at the way i was acting. slower then i thought she would be, she should have figured it out by now.

"they only feelings i have for Crystal are feelings of a friend, nothing more" i said.

i noticed that Crystal was crying silently, she thought i couldnt see because i was looking right at wicka. thats when i knew that she liked me enough to be hurt by my words. the feeling inside me was so amazing i couldnt keep the smile from forming as i looked at Crystal.

wicka stepped in front of me and was about to hit me but she saw my smile. she looked right into my eyes and she lowered her fist. wicka looked at Crystal then back at me with amazement, she left the room after giving me a hit in the arm and a smile.

(crystal POV)

"the only feelings i have for Crystal are feelings of a friend, nothing more" nak said, the tone in his voice was angry.

i couldnt stop the tears from coming out, but i did somehow manage to keep silent. i realized then what i felt for nak, it was love. naks words hurt me more then i thought anything could, i noticed that wicka left and i felt deserted. wicka was the only one that i knew of could help me with this problem, the only one i wanted to be around.

i tried to stop myself but i ran straight for the door only to be stopped by nak appearing right in front of me taking me in his arms. it felt great, i wont lie, but it also felt wrong. nak didnt love me, he only liked me as a friend.

i tried to push him away but he was stronger then me, i even tried to push him with my mind power but i couldnt summon the strength to get through his mind power.

"im sorry, what i said was a lie, i wanted to see how you felt about me first. i know that what i did wasnt the best way but it was a spark of the moment thing. please forgive me" nak said.

my body froze and i was pretty sure my heart did to. what nak said was a lie? i pulled back just enough to look into naks eyes, he looked sorry that i could tell a lot. i somehow found my voice.

"what did you say?" i asked, i had to make sure i heard him right.

nak smiled a bit and moved some of my hair away from my eyes, it felt nice.

"im sorry, i do like you. but i dont just like you, i l...l..." nak said, he seemed nervous.

i couldnt help but smile, he liked me and used wicka to see how i felt about him. sure in the process he hurt me by his words but he only did that because he was to afraid to tell me he liked me and get rejected. it was better this way, i wouldnt have gotten the courage to ask him.

"nak i think-" i didnt get to finish, nak raised my chin by his finger and kissed me. this time i knew my heart stopped beating.

when he broke the kiss i was dissapointed, but i didnt show it because i was frozen by the kiss. nak was looking into my eyes with a smile.

"wow..." i said, i still couldnt believe that this just happened.

"your eyes are beautiful" nak said.

if my face wasnt red it was now, nak seemed so calm, before he was nervous. it was weird, but i liked it.

"thanks...so uh...where exactly do we stand?" i asked, nervously.

"not sure, i know that i like you alot" he said taking my hand in his.

"i like you to" i said, i tried to look at him but i somehow ended up looking at the floor.

"i would like to take it slow for the moment. if thats all right by you?" nak asked.

i just nodded. i didnt care what pace our relationship took, just as long as we were together.

"i think we should get with the others, not that i would mind spending all the time i could with you" nak said.

my heart beat faster again, i liked how only he could do that to me. i didnt know how i had the courage to do it but i did.

"i forgive you" i said kissing him this time.

he was surprised at first but he quickly wrapped his arms around me. my heart was beating fast and my legs felt like they would fail me any second, i was so happy. i was disapointed again as he broke the kiss.

"thanks" nak said.

i stood looking to the floor, nak was staring at me smiling. i didnt know what to do, naks brother was trying to kill all of us and here we were having this...this...discusion i guess. it was weird but it felt right to me.

"we should get with the others" nak said, holding up his hand.

i realized he was asking for my hand and i slowly and awkwardly put my hand in his.

"yeah" i said.

we walked out of the room and towards the elevator, nak pressed the button to call the elevator.

"you wanna walk into the room holding hands or wait to tell them?" nak asked smiling

"wait..." i said, i was still getting used to the idea that we were actually together.

nak smiled and kissed my hand before letting it go, we went into the elevator and nak pressed the button for the first floor. i couldnt stop smiling.

"stay close to me" nak said as the doors opened.

we walked into the dining hall were everyone was waiting, naks brother would most likely come through this room and i wasnt ready for the fight, but i would help nak in any way i could. i love him...simple as that. i just wish i had the courage to say it.

(nak POV)

Crystal stood close to me in the elevator, i never felt this feeling before. i cant come close to describing it with words. i knew this much though, i liked her and she liked me and i would stop at nothing to make sure my brother doesnt get to her.

it was true what wicka said to me eight years ago, if i ever got a girlfriend it would be a Demon. wicka believed that the girl for me would be a girl that could beat me in a fight, and Crystal could easily beat me. when she was near, like now, my heart beat faster. it was so amazing how just being near her affected me so much.

this was my first time feeling something like this so i had no comparison, but i believed it was love. i just hope that what i had planned worked, if it didnt then there would be alot of blood.

the doors opened and we walked to the dining hall. everyone was there, even Richard. Setha and Tim were sitting in chairs at the table together and so was Sethas team. alexis and fern were sitting down as well and there teams were to. wicka, john, crypt and mina chose to stand as well as Richard. i noticed that the original demons and Richard were standing on the right side of the table and everyone else was on the left. something must have happened because i dont think that was coincidence. i looked to the walls, none of the swords, axes, shields or guns were missing, what happened?

everyone except us Demons had guns in their hands and swords or axes at their belts.

everyone looked at us when we entered and wicka was trying to hide a smile. Crystal went over to Tim and Setha and sat down with worry in her eyes. i chose to stand next to wicka. we were just here, waiting, standing around doing nothing. sucks when its the best thing to do.

no one was talking, the air seemed to be extra thick and i knew that bothered Setha and i could see that it was bothering Crystal as she looked to everyone around her several times.

"lets go through the plan again" i said.

fern dropped her head on the table in annoyance.

"we didnt plan for this part, i thought it was just going to be hit him hard and fast and hope for the best" Setha said.

"that is the plan, get the best of him, shoot him with the guns when no one is in the way and make sure he dies" crypt said.

"i agree, Tim and Crystal should stay behind everyone. Crystal can use her mind power but Tim needs to do stay put. you and your teams use your guns when we arent in the way and we will fight him" mina said.

Crystal seemed bothered by the idea of using her power.

"toe to toe" john said.

everyone seemed to agree with that and i didnt see anything wrong with it. we could stop the bullets before they hit us and if we kept my brother occupied then he would lose focus on his mind power.

"this just might work" wicka said.

if she only knew that wasnt the only plan.

"just so we are clear, he must be attacked with the full intent to kill. he may be human on the outside but his heart thirsts for blood, understood?" i asked.

everyone gave either a yes, understood or a nod.

"death" Tim said.

"or glory" Richard said.

everyone looked between them confused, but i understood. Richard may not like Tim but Tims a Demon, Richard was worried that his abilities might hurt Setha so he probably had a talk with Tim. Richard probably talked to him about what would happen when my brother showed up as well and Richard uses the saying death or glory to define a fight.

"we could be screwed you know" alexis said looking to the ceiling.

it was silent and then some laughed others smiled. i didnt feel like laughing and neither did Richard. everyone began talking to each other, Crystal seemed real into the conversation with Setha and Tim. Richard and i however turned and walked towards the door a bit.

at least there was less tension in the room.

"shes right you know" Richard said.

"maybe, but im giving this fight all ive got. you?" i asked.

"you know it, Tim actually not a bad guy" Richard said.

"so you did have a talk with him?" i asked.

"yeah, i needed to know for sure" Richard said.

i couldnt help but smile, Richard actually thought Tim was ok, even for Setha.

"just keeps getting stranger and stranger doesnt it?" i asked.

"oh yeah" Richard said.

that ended our conversation but everyone else kept talking, they seemed to forget their lives were in danger. i knew they would be ready when the time came so i didnt need to worry about any of them. not yet.

(crystal POV)

the conversation between Setha, Tim and i was done and they started talking about computers again. so i went over to nak and Richard infront of the door. they were just staring at it, waiting.

"ready for the fight of you life?" Richard asked me.

i didnt like Richard much but something told me he would die in this fight if need be. i looked to nak and i found that he was starring right into my eyes, worried.

"im ready for anything" i said.

nak smiled but he was still very worried, i loved how fast my heart was beating.

"better be, we are going to need every little bit of strength" Richard said, putting his sniper rifle on his shoulder.

i didnt know what to say, i just liked being close to nak, and i could tell that nak liked being close to me because he kept inching closer to me when Richard wasnt looking. but i think Richard caught on quickly.

"ill be right back" Richard said, walking over to Setha and Tim, who had there note books out.

i suddenly became worried, if Richard started a fight here then Tim would do something. either that or nak would, even though that would be bad i found myself thinking that it would be...hot.

"dont worry, Richard wont do anything, hes just going to join the conversation" nak assured me.

i looked at nak curiously.

"what does he know about computers?" i asked.

nak seemed more relaxed with us talking, i liked that.

"he actually knows just about as much as Setha does, he used to help her with repairs on computers, now he does it by himself, along with doing other random tasks around here" nak said.

i still felt nervous around him but not like before, it was a weird feeling to feel both nervous and...not nervous, i couldnt explain it. i wanted to take his hand in mine, but i also didnt want everyone to know that we were together, because i was still getting used to it.

"you ok?" i asked.

"no, i know what will have to be done, my brohter will have to be killed" nak said.

i felt bad for him, he would have to watch, and maybe even kill, his own brother. he looked afraid, and i couldnt blame him. wicka came up beside me with a pleased look.

"you two suck at hiding it" wicka said.

i suddenly froze, how could she tell.

"you knew right from the start so its kind of cheating" nak said.

i looked to nak surprised, he just smiled at me.

"nope, i can read you two easily" wicka said.

"you wont say anything will you?" i asked, i didnt think she would but i had to ask.

"no i wont, but the five us have known each other for a long time. we can read each other like someone reads a book" wicka said.

i noticed nak looked back at everyone and i followed his gaze. john, crypt and mina were smiling at us, trying to listen to look like they were paying more attetion to the conversations they were in.

i felt the blood go to my head, it was out, people knew.

"dont worry, they wont tell anyone. even though crypt and mina seem like they would" nak assured me.

somehow i felt better, i didnt care that they knew. i didnt think it was possible but i suddenly loved nak more.

"i tried before, to figure out who would be good for you, i guess i just had to patient" wicka said.

"the perfect people to those who wait my friend" nak said looking at me with a smile.

my heart stopped, nak just called me perfect. i couldnt help but think if he actually thought i was perfect or if he was just that sweet.

"just like you to be sweet" wicka said.

"thank you" nak said.

everyone pressed the buttons on their headsets, and they all looked to each other with fear in there eyes. nak didnt seemed fazed at all, he had the same worried look.

"what is it?" crypt asked.

"he is here, luckily he didnt hurt anyone. hes looking for us and only us, and his mind power had gotten stronger" nak said.

everyone got ready. john, wicka, crypt and mina joined nak and me in front of the door. everyone else stood behind us, Tim next to Setha holding a pistol shaking a little. there weapons aimed right at the door, laser sights making sure they werent aiming at us. i was suddenly scared.

"finally we get to repay him for what he did" crypt said beating his fists.

"eight years, he could only get stronger" john said.

i kept my eyes on nak, he lost his worried look and seemed emotionless. it interested me, the lack of emotion towards his own brother showing up.

"nak are you ok?" wicka asked.

"theres only one thing that really angers me my friend" nak said.

"betrayal" Richard said.

i added a personal note, betrayal is the only thing that can really anger nak. nothing else.

"at least that part of you didnt change" john said.

no one spoke after that, some people got tired of holding there guns at the door so they lowered them, but stayed prepared for anything.

the doors slowly opened, revealing a wrinkled and very weak looking boy. some guards were behind him guns pointed at him. nak raised his hand for the guards to stop and they stopped just outside the door, the doors slowly closed behind the boy. i backed away a little bit so i stood behind nak, something told me he didnt look weak by some sickness.

"you have alot of nerve" mina said, angry.

"i begged you brother, to help me with the pain, and you just layed there" the boy said, his voice sounded like he was in pain.

"there was nothing that could be done, we were all going through the same pain" wicka said.

"brother, you can still take what i offer" the boy said.

"just make a move towards one of these people and i will end you" crypt said.

"interesting, you all picked on us becuase we were younger then you, but now i clearly see that my brother is the strongest one here by the way all of you are standing" the boy said.

"true, nak is stronger then all of us, which is why he will most likely have to be the one that kills you" wicka said, she didnt sound kind what so ever.

my heart was pounding, and not becuase i was excited, i was scared.

"brother, will you go against me, your own brother for just one of them?" the boy said.

nak tried to shield me with his arm, i noticed Setha doing the same with Tim, Richard stepped in front of Tim pointing his sniper rifle at the boy.

"fuck you, seth" nak said.

such an ordinary name for such an evil person.

(nak POV)

he walked into the room, i put my arm infront of Crystal to try and protect her. he looked weak, but i knew that was from stressing his body to increase his mind power, he believed that mind power was the deadliest weapon. strength, speed and mind power, those three things make us what are meant to be, demons, take just one of those away and you are only weakening yourself. this was going to be easier then i thought, much easier.

i didnt register the conversation between him and everyone else until he asked me if i would go against him. i said the first thing that came to my mind.

"fuck you, seth" i said.

he started towards us, everyone backed away at the same rate he walked towards them, i stood my ground, Crystal still right behind me.

"nak what are you doing" wicka asked, worried.

"this is my city, i will not let fear affect me, not today" i said.

i pushed Crystal towards Tim when i felt his mind power come towards me, seconds later i was struggling against his mind. eveyone started shooting, wicka, john, crypt and mina joined me in the struggle, but it was a losing battle. we had only two options left.

"TIM, CRYSTAL, JOIN IN THE FIGHT" i yelled over the gun fire.

he smiled evilly, he was enjoying this and crypt and mina hated it.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, TIM CANT GO UP AGAINST HIM" Setha yelled.

"HE WONT BE ABLE TO KEEP TRACK OF THAT SPEED, THATS WHY NAK WORKED TOWARDS INCREASING HIS SPEED" wicka yelled.

"ITS WHAT LET HIM FIGHT SO EASILY, TIM YOU ARE FASTER THEN NAK, JUST DO WHAT YOU DID BEFORE" john yelled.

i could tell by there voices they were getting tired. i was to but not as much as they were, but this fight had to end quickly and i knew exactly how to do it, but Crystal and Tim had to join.

"NOW" i yelled.

i felt the stress of his mind power weaken slightly, i looked behind me and Crystal had her eyes closed and her hands up trying as hard as she could to keep it up, but if it was anywhere near what i felt from her then she only had to keep it up for a little bit. we just needed him to weaken a bit more, then i could give the order.

"TIM YOU HAVE TO DO THIS, REMEMBER WHAT YOU FELT TOWARDS ME AND USE THAT SAME FEELING" Richard yelled.

Seconds later i felt something speed past me, though i couldnt see him or sense him i knew it was Tim. i felt the stress of his mind power weaken, he was concentrating to much and Tim now.

wicka, john, crypt and mina fell to the floor unconcious from the mental strain, but no resistance was added to his mind power, that was good it meant he was getting tired. but now it was just me, Crystal and Tim, the only three demons still concious.

"WE ARE SO FUCKED" fern yelled

"STAY POSITIVE AT LEAST, I'D LIKE TO DIE KNOWING WE DID EVERYTHING WE COULD" alexis yelled.

"SHIT IM OUT OF AMMO" richard yelled, throwing his sniper down.

some resistance returned and i looked behind me worried, Crystal was on the ground unconcious, it had to happen and it had to work. i pressed the button on my headset six times for Richard and his team. it beeped once.

"last stand" i said.

my headset beeped again. to make sure i looked to Richard, he was walking towards the elevator, where his was hidden. Richards team would come in from the other door, attacking seth from behind.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Setha asked.

"KEEP FIRING" alexis said.

i felt a sudden burst of wind and i was forced to look behind me again, everyone was laying infront of the wall unconcious. this has to end now.

i gave it all i had and started walking towards seth, i looked him in the eye as i did. he tried backing away but that made him lose some control on his mind power so he stopped. i could see the fear in his eyes, i didnt think he was capable of such a feeling.

i got close enough to him that i grabbed his neck and raised him above my head, he gave up working against me with his mind power. in my hands he felt weak, fragile, human. i hate to say it but it felt really good to see him like this, about to die.

"what are you going to do?" Tim asked. i forgotten he was here, i was to concerned on killing seth.

the doors flew open and Richard and his team entered the room ready for a fight, but seeing as there wasnt one they kept there guns on seth, just in case. the guns they carried were big round metal tubes with a handle and a trigger, they were meant for breaking through a demons mind power and killing them.

"kill him, or we will" Richard said

i thought i would be able to do it, but i just couldnt, this was my brother after all. no matter what he was i still cared for him, i couldnt kill him. but he needed to die, i wont argue with that.

i threw seth up against the wall, then with my speed stabbed his arms with two swords, making sure the swords were as deep in the wall as they could. i turned and walked away, picking up Crystal as i did.

"kill him, and please take everyone on the floor to their rooms." i said.

i walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the doors to open. Tim walked up beside me, Setha in his arms. he was looking at her with a shine in his eyes, i knew it was the strongest thing but it still amazes me the power it has over people, love doesnt make sense but it feels wonderful.

the guns went off, the loud sound bouncing off the walls and echoing down the hallways. the wall would have to be repaired, the remains of the body gotten rid of. at least now all we had to worry about were vampires, nothing else.

Richard and his team came up behind us, carrying people in their arms, there guns no longer in there hands.

"we'll make more trips" Richard said.

i nodded, the elevator was taking forever, that seemed to bother me for some reason.

"at least he's dead, i thought it would be more difficult then that" eric said, Richards second in command.

"take out one part of the three parts that make a demon a demon and that demon is just as fragile as a human" i said.

the elevator opened and we all entered, the doors closed quickly and i hit the button for the thirtieth floor.

"well now its back to the good old days, back to when we only fought against vampires" Richard said.

the elevator went slowly it seemed, i found myself looking at Crystal unconcious in my arms. she seemed at peace, and it made my heart stop. after all that had happened i felt wonderful just having her in my arms.

(Crystal POV)

i awoke in my bed, in my room. my whole body ached as i sat up, i put my hand to my head and groaned. i looked around my room, i was alone, but i heard talking outside my door. i got out of my bed and walked into the other room. Tim and Setha were on the couch messing with a computer.

"dont you guys ever just talk or something?" i asked.

Tim was next to me in a flash, it took me by surprise and made me jump back a bit.

"dont do that" i said.

Setha laughed and walked up beside Tim.

"how are you feeling this morning?" Setha asked.

"good, my body aches but im good" i said.

i suddenly realized that i didnt know how it ended with seth.

"what happened?" i asked quickly.

"Richard and his team killed seth, after nak pinned him to the wall with two swords" Tim said.

"so everyone is ok?" i asked.

"yeah, wicka, john, crypt and mina are still asleep and unharmed. nak is on the roof, everyone else is off doing there thing. Richard is out on the wall with fern." Setha said.

"can i leave this room or do i have to stay and be watched for some reason?" i asked.

"no you can leave, the cameras will keep an eye on you and alexis notices everything that those cameras see" Setha said.

"becareful" Tim said.

Tim and Setha went back to working on the computer. i walked out of my room and went to the elevator. i entered the elevator and pushed the button for the roof, the elevator started going up and soon the doors opened. i looked around and found nak standing on the ledge looking down at the city. i walked up to the ledge and looked at the city.

"beautiful isnt it?" nak asked.

i looked at nak.

"yeah" i said.

nak looked at me and smiled, he floated down from the ledge and walked up to me.

"not as beautiful as you" nak said.

i thought i would feel my heart beat faster but instead i just felt warmth, and love.

"really?" i asked.

"you put angels to shame" nak said.

i smiled and looked into his eyes, he looked into mine and kissed me. in that kiss i knew he would never leave, that he would protect me with his life. i knew that his heart was mine and my heart was his.

THE END

A/N: well that was nice wasnt it. a good ending i think, nah not really. i have work to do on my other stories, much needed work as i havent updated in like three months. forgive me. i must complete Spider riders- the dead return with anger and give you a new story, but what is this new story? im so evil that i am keeping it to myself until i put the first chapter of it up. i will tell you however that i have three ideas that i have been working on, but only one will be put up. which story is the lucky one? signing off for now. (laughs evily)


End file.
